shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kahanamoku
Kahanamoku '''is the former first mate of the Surfer Pirates and rank three of the Shahanshah. History Early Years He was from a family that served to collect food based on the location the island is, where not much crops grow in the area and thus, makes them create a dependence on food from the World Government. They sent a World Noble to ensure that the people would receive food. However, like many other world nobles, he was arrogant and hoarded the food for the occupying Marines and left the people with no food. The king of the island pleaded to acquire food, however was met with a threat of death if he continued to bargain. Instead, the king asked the help of a kindhearted family to smuggle in food, to which Kahanamoku agreed to do so. Instead of raiding the hoarded food warehouse, they instead snuck off the island and fished out form the ocean and gave two fish per family. This continued till the World Noble ordered a house inspection, to which they discovered the fish that they received from Kahanamoku. However, the Noble saw the king as responsible and captured him. He demanded that if no one stepped foward to claim responsibility, the king would be executed. Kahanamoku left the island and found the assistance of other fighters and stormed the island, to which they defeated the marines and held him hostage till Lord Bellomont secretly arrested him and allowed the islanders to keep the food, however he would receive a bounty on his head. He eventually left the island with his fighters and formed the Surfer Pirates. Surfer Pirates His crew consisted everyone that knew how to swim, surfing, or any talent that involved water. They sought to commit acts that disrupted Marine activity, including stopping another World Noble's slave trade to attacking Bellomont's Fleet. However, their last mission met with a great failure and the crew subsequently went their own ways. Shahanshah After his crew split up, he was held with a high bounty of over 312,000,000 and was surely a target for the World Government. However, he was founded in safety by Hearty Harold as he knew him and took him into his custody. It was unknown what happened at that point, he nevertheless formed the title of '''Ali'i Nui. Abilities From an early childhood, he was trained to traverse the harsh waters of the Grandline in order to retrieve fish and other food from the sea due to a crop failure on his home island. He eventually trained to use this as a form of combat to evade the Marines and manipulate waves to subdue them. When he became a pirate, he acquired the breathe dial and augmented his surf board and could increase his speed as well as create independence from using the normal waves. Trivia *His name is based on the surfer Duke Kahanamoku. *His Shahanshah title of Ali'i Nui means High Chief, a title that was used during the Kingdom of Hawaii. Category:Lordofwar97 Category:Pirate